


For Your Eyes Only

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blonde, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Memory Loss, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Secret Relationships, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jack Harkness invites Rose Tyler into a banquet organised by his eccentric friend the Doctor. Little does Jack know...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not the first story of mine sharing its name with a James Bond story. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I think.

**For Your Eyes Only**

 

**1.**

 

Rose Tyler was very excited to have been accepted in a fancy ball, one organised by a wealthy friend of Jack’s. 

“The only requirement is for the girls to be blonde,” he reminded.

“I swear, when I get to see him in person, he’s going to hear my opinion about that!”

“ _ If  _ you get to see him. The Doctor’s often surrounded by, well, obsessive fangirls.

Rose snorted. “ _ Blonde  _ fangirls, surely?”

Jack shrugged. “Not necessarily.”

“If he’s not even able to keep to his preferences-”

“He is, but there was this Reinette once-”

She shuddered at the memory. “Honestly, I don’t want to know. I don’t know him and have no interest in knowing the names of his love interests.”

* * *

 

“Jack! If you could help me, I’d be eternally grateful!” The Doctor seemed panicked.

“ _ Again?  _ Jack sent his friend a dirty look, not against finding himself among hundreds of beautiful women at all.

“Will you be all right, Rose?” Jack Harkness asked her, momentarily worried about her getting fierce with the Doctor for  whatever reason.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The second the seductive man was out of sight, Rose Tyler locked her eyes with the Doctor’s, unsure whether she should laugh or cry.

“Hi, Doctor.”

“Hello, Rose,” he smiled at her, a bit uncomfortable.

“Don’t you want to tell me something? What have you done to Jack? Why is he convinced I don't know you? What’s up with you and the entire  _ blondes only  _ idiocy?”

“Well… er. This  _ blonde  _ ball has only been organised so there would finally be a sufficient reason for me to meet you. I knew Jack would be eager to bring you here. The Captain not remembering we are together could only work in our favour, don’t you think so?”

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

“This much, I can understand. What have you done with Jack?”

“Nothing, I swear! He must’ve got himself into something shady.”

Rose exhaled. The Doctor was supposed to keep an eye on him, knowing just how easy it has always been for him to get into trouble! 

“He’s our friend! Do something!”

The Time Lord beamed at her admiringly. “Just as I fierce as I remember you,” he chuckled.

“Yet you have allowed me to believe you have forgotten I exist,” Rose glared at him.

The Doctor grew pale. “I could never! You know that!”

“I know. But, for a moment here and there, I kept thinking you have come up with a way to cheat the rules, with you being the last one remaining of your species.”

The Time Lord peered at her. “Which makes you what, then? A species of your own, love?”

Rose blushed. “I have grown so used to pretending I-”

“I understand. I have had to pretend I was human for way longer than you have, remember?” The Doctor’s amusement was shining through. 

“Does Jack remember anything unusual about you?”

Rose exhaled. “He keeps saying he thinks I am a super-human, but that says nothing to me.”

“Nothing, then.”

“I mean, he does remember you from somewhere, yeah?” Rose ventured.

“He does, but I might have planted  _ that _ memory into his mind myself,” the Doctor admitted.

She was petrified. “But why? Why would you do that?”

The Time Lord gulped. “Don’t you think the immortal man himself has forgotten about us? Shouldn’t he be worried about you?”

Rose shook her head, giggling. “ _ You _ have been the one organising this particular event, remember?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Have I?” The only reason for this unusual ball has been reuniting with Rose Tyler. Now she was here with him, he refused to acknowledge any of the people Jack has very willingly invited to the celebration.

“Mister Harkness,” he called his friend officially, waiting patiently for his friend to come see them.

Jack looked both the Doctor and Rose over curiously.

“Haven’t you forgotten you have more than fifty fair-haired beauties waiting for you downstairs?”

Rose gulped, not wanting to say anything and complicate matters further.

“I know you enjoy spending time with as many gorgeous ladies in one place as possible.”  

“Rosie! He’s having you on!” Jack shook his head, chuckling. “You must be careful with this Casanova here,” he warned her jokingly, knowing it has been impossible for anyone to seduce someone as level-headed as Rose Tyler.

“I know what I’m doing,” Rose assured him. “Keeping the famous Doctor interested for this long requires some skill, I’ll have you know, Jack!”

The flirty man nodded. “I mean, surely, Doctor, you have already tried some of your tricks on Miss Tyler?”

“He didn’t have to. I have frightened him off organising such selective parties ever again,” Rose spoke evenly.

Jack grinned. “I knew it! Rosie’s not someone to be messed with!”

“I have learnt it the hard way,” the Doctor shrugged. “We still have things to discuss; I’m sure those beautiful women can’t wait to hear your compliments, Jack,” the meaning in his words couldn’t be clearer.

With a meaningful shrug, Jack Harkness was back to the crowd of smitten ladies, secretly thankful to the Doctor for what was likely going to be the best day of the year.

 

The Doctor hated the fact they still had to pretend, even here.

_ Would this be better?  _ Rose could feel the waves of the Doctor’s tension enveloping them both. Some telepathic communication was likely going to make it better.

_ I don’t know!  _ “We are here, together again, with nothing to keep us apart… Yet we have to deal with a friend with some essential information gone from his mind because of some foolish idea he must have had-” The Doctor panicked, reaching for Rose’s embrace without a thought. They should have remembered their dampened down telepathic bond was going to reactivate itself back fully at the first moment their bodies touched, however barely.

This, however, has been so much more than a brief almost incidental touch.

Rose could barely control tears of joy caused by this incomparable sensation, eager to show to her bond-mate nothing has changed during the time they have been separated.

It seemed the Doctor was going through identical sensations.

All of a sudden, their surroundings didn’t matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_Rose could barely control tears of joy caused by this incomparable sensation, eager to show to her bond-mate nothing has changed during the time they have been separated._

_It seemed the Doctor was going through identical sensations._

_All of a sudden, their surroundings didn’t matter._

* * *

 

**For Your Eyes Only**

**2.**

“My Rose. If I could, I would shout out my love for you ,” the Doctor whispered. “Yet here we are…”

“We can’t allow Jack know we know each other,” Rose nodded understandingly. “Not so soon, not until we get to know whatever has happened to him.”

The Time Lord smiled sadly. “All we need to do is wait? Even when the only thing I want to do is to pull you into a passionate snog, right here and now?”

Rose giggled. “Jack is downstairs.”

The Doctor beamed at her. _What are you implying?_

“I am simply stating a fact,” she shrugged, not giving in.

 

* * *

 

Lights. Sparks. Sounds of something... boiling?

“What the fuck’s going on above us?” Jack could feel something unusual was happening upstairs. “I have left my friend with the most unpredictable person ever. Must go check out the situation. Sorry, ladies!”

Jack Harkness hurried upstairs, both tense and worried the Time Lord might have won her over. “What is-”

“Your friend has been showing me some scientific inventions of his and how easy it would be to use them in everyday life.”

The human exhaled in relief. “Oh. Thank heavens. You have chosen the wrong person to show your scientific advances to. Right, Rose?”

“Oh, you know,” she feigned indifference, blinking innocently. “It’s nice to learn new things,” the girl smiled at Jack sweetly.

“I guess,” he agreed. “Are you not bored of him yet? I think you might prefer the company of women?”

Rose shook her head. “You know I don’t like having to talk with a lot of strangers!”

Jack looked at her dubiously. This didn’t sound like Rose. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yeah. Go, have fun! I’ll just stay here and look after your friend, in case his experiments get out of hand,” she spoke evenly.

The man couldn’t believe it. “You mean you prefer the Doctor’s scientific rambles to-”

“To the rambles of those unfamiliar women. Yes.”

The Doctor glared at Jack. “Seriously. Allow your friend to make her choices. Better return to the ladies still waiting for you to amuse them!”

Jack exhaled loudly. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one they have come to see, in the first place?”

The Time Lord shook his head. “Remember, some of them have come to see _you._ I’d rather stay here with Rose.”

“The actual reason of it being?”

“Stop it, Jack!” The Time Lady chastised him lightly. “Return back to them and tell those interested nothing has happened.”

“As you wish, Rosie! But don’t blame me if being with the Doctor for this long starts getting on your nerves,” he gestured at both of them rather indecently before going downstairs.

The moment Jack was out of sight, Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor. _My Doctor. What are we going to do?_

“Pretend?”

He shrugged. “Unless we decide to tell him, of course.”

Rose stared at him. “You wouldn’t!”

“Of course not, love. We need to find what’s happened to Jack, first of all,” he smiled, seeing her eyes brighten up at this.

She eyed him questioningly. “What do you suggest? As the Captain is certain we haven’t met before. Love at first sight?”

“Jack wouldn’t take it seriously. He has already tried to get us to admit something to him and has failed.”

“Luckily for us?” Rose was doubtful. “Since we are, unbeknownst to Jack, a couple, you might want to do something about it,” she teased.

“Are you sure about the word you’ve just used?” The Doctor was taking their telepathic bond very seriously, and Rose knew it, ashamed she has never spoken of it, taking it as a natural part in her life once it has happened.

“I’m sorry. I keep forgetting this is it. You and I, together again, my Doctor.”

He nodded. “Yet all we get to do is lying, keeping secrets and pretending… As usual.”

 _Jack is downstairs,_ Rose reminded him meaningfully, waiting for the Doctor to be the one beginning the kiss.

The alien smiled at her sadly and shook his head. “I want to. I really do. But we can’t.”

 _Why?_ Rose looked at him curiously.

“Because, my dear Time Lady, a chaste kiss can turn into a snog and we all know what is supposed to come after. Remember, it’s not unusual for us to lose control and I’m not sure I could stop before Jack or someone else finds out about us.”

_So? Do you honestly think I’m unable to pretend? To stop doing whatever, whenever?_

“I simply don’t think it’s safe for us right now, Rose,” the Doctor said. “Whenever we’re away, yes.”

“Away where? Inside the TARDIS? Don’t be silly. Remember, I am not supposed to know you!”

 _Love at first sight is still a thing,_ the Doctor smiled at her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t think Jack would believe in it, knowing how firm I am about relationships. Besides, I’m really not into science all that much.”

“Is this what he thinks?”

She shrugged. “The Jack we knew understood. This one? No idea.”

“That’s exactly the thing we need, Rose!” He has pulled her into a passionate snog, careful not to be too loud.

She was stunned and excited at the same time, suddenly no longer feeling they were doing something foolish and dangerous. “Really, Doctor?” She breathed out, swallowing a giggle. “Are we really _this_ incapable of acting like two sensible people?”

The Doctor glared at her. _I’ll have you know, Rose Marion Tyler, I am the most sensible person you have ever encountered!_

Rose beamed at him. “I can see that! How about you listening to Jack’s idea and at least showing yourself to all the blondes you have invited?”

The Doctor grumbled, but agreed. “Yes, all right, but you are coming with me!”

“Are you sure my presence won’t tarnish the effect of your entrance?”

The Time Lord kissed her soundly instead. “You know that’s not possible.”

The Doctor has finally come downstairs, with Rose in tow, because she insisted.

Jack Harkness looked at Rose with surprise, but shrugged it off.

“Look, ladies! Here he is! The famous Doctor, finally delighting you all with his presence!” I’m sure he’s going to-”

“Thank you all for coming,” he said officially, ignoring Jack. “I hope you are having a wonderful time. I’m sure Jack’s doing the best he can.”

“What-“ The immortal human was stunned. “You don’t mean you won’t be joining us?”

“I don’t intend to. I have already taken my pick,” he spared a glance at Rose, who glared at him in return.


End file.
